Health care workers have long recognized that caring for patients with certain infectious diseases poses risks of contracting such diseases. For example, many cases have been reported of accidental transmission of Hepatitus B from patients to persons involved in their care. More recently, the life threatening epidemic of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) caused by the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) has aroused great concern. Although the bulk of the cases of patient to health care worker cross infection have resulted from accidental needlesticks, medical office, hospital, surgical, dental and laboratory personnel are now required to use extreme care in the handling of all patients and body fluids as potentially infected with HIV and other pathogens. Particular attention has been directed to the risk to surgeons and operating room personnel of infection through splashing or splattering of blood or other body fluids onto open wounds, into mouths or into the eyes of such personnel during the performance of surgical procedures.
Current recommendations of the Centers for Disease Control, Public Health Service of the U. S. Department of Health and Human Services concerning the prevention of HIV transmission in health care settings show an increasing concern for protection of the eyes (particularly conjunctiva) if aerosolization or splashing of blood or other fluids is likely to occur. Thus, according to the Centers for Disease Control, eye shields should be worn by medical personnel and laboratory workers to prevent blood and other body fluids from splattering into the eyes. An effective eye shield must protect the eyes no matter which direction the wearer faces. Ordinary eyeglasses are not sufficient protection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a face shield for the protection of the eyes and face of wearers from accidental exposure to infectious, hazardous and undesirable substances.
It is another object of the invention to provide a face shield for the protection of health care workers and professionals and laboratory personnel from accidental exposure to body fluids from infected patients.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a low cost, disposable face shield for health care workers and professionals and laboratory personnel subject to accidental exposure to infectious fluids.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light-weight, protective face shield for a wide variety of workers who may be exposed to infectious, hazardous and undesirable substances.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a light-weight, disposable protective face shield which is readily formed up from a flat packaged form and may be worn over ordinary eyeglasses.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.